Underdog
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Society pegged him for the underdog. But he was just a boy fighting for the right to be with the girl he loved most. InuxKag. Mature language and situations.


Underdog

One-Shot

Rating: M – For language and sexual situations.

Summary: Society pegged him for the underdog. But he was just a boy fighting for the right to be with the girl he loved most. InuxKag.

Inspiration: Always fight for what you believe, for what is right.

Dedication: For everyone who has fought for something they believed in.

* * *

Underdog

**T**he crowd roared with wild abandonment as the announcer stepped foot into the ring. Her spiked black heels clipping against the hard white surface surrounded by red ropes. Her long legs accentuated by the short black skirt she wore and the tight white halter she wore. Her eyes scanned the crowd of cheering men with a smirk.

"Calm down boys." Her sultry voice echoed in the arena, the microphone at her hand amplifying every word she spoke. She walked around the ring, bathing the cheers and roars before flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder with a dramatic sigh.

"If you keep this up, we'll never get anywhere." She directed to the audience who started to settle down. The bright white lights above her rolled off waves of pure heat as she walked to the middle.

"Welcome to_ Demon._" She spoke, watching as another round of clapping and cheers washed over the crowd.

Demon. A club owned by one of the most successful men in Tokyo, Naraku Onigumo. Demons of every kind came to the club, fighting for money, for honour, for pride. It was one of the best fight clubs in the country, if not the world. And everyone who was anyone tried to be in it.

It was only for demons, of course, humans merely watching and judging at times. If a man wanted to show his strength, this was the place to be. But the club had few rules. And many men lost their lives trying to make something of themselves.

"Without further adieu, Sesshomaru v.s Koga!" The female announcer yelled, causing uproar as everyone leapt from their seats to see two males entering the ring. One was tall, calm, and cold. His long, waist length silver hair fanning around him as he stepped toward the middle, his light gold eyes piercing into the other man's eyes as he stood before him. His stature was lean, muscled, tall. He was of the dog demons, with fierce claws and a long flowing cream colored tail draped over his shoulder. He was a force to be reckoned with.

The other was Koga; he was of the wolf heritage. His canines peeked from his mouth in a smirk, cool blue eyes glaring daggers into his opponent. His black hair tied into a high pony tail, his ears pointed at the ends with a wolf tail flowing behind him in swishing movements. Both competitors wore the same thing, black baggy shorts and wife beaters, with different crests on them.

"Let the fight begin." The announcer smirked, a glint in her eyes as the two suddenly leapt into each other. Claws clashing as snarls were heard. The sound of tearing skin and anger rolled against the walls in fury. Blue eyes widened and turned away. She winced as snapping jaws were heard and hid her face from the violence in the strong shoulder next to her.

With a sigh, the man beside her flipped the TV recording of last years fight off in the small living room, pulling the small girl into his lap. He watched as she looked up at him with fear in her ocean blue eyes, her black slender eyebrows furrowed in worry as he ran a clawed hand through her black tresses, soothing away the worries that had consumed her during the small match.

"Don't look at me that way." He whispered, leaning into her and pressing his lips to her forehead, trying to calm the fear she had gathered. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into his strong, lean body, her hands pressed to his chest gently, feeling the way the muscles twitched gently.

"I can't help it." She replied, looking back into his dark gold eyes, his thick black eyebrows shaped in their usual frown. She held a soft pale hand to his tanned cheek, sliding it down his strong jaw bone before settling at the nape of his neck, stroking the silver waist length strands gently.

"InuYasha…you'll get hurt." She whispered, eyes glancing back at the blank screen that had just held his older brother and another fighter. He sighed and pressed himself closer to her.

"I won't, Kagome. I can do this." He whispered, the power in his voice making her tremble. She nodded her head, sighing at the useless argument before snuggling closer to his embrace.

In one week, InuYasha Takahashi, Kagome Higurashi's best friend since birth would be entering the world of fighters. The Demons. He had fought hard to earn his position, being a half demon. He was the half brother to the reigning champion, Sesshomaru Takahashi. They shared the same demon father, but InuYasha's mother had been human.

Half demons weren't accepted fully, but they were tolerated. InuYasha would be the underdog of this years' Demon Championships. He had fought hard and had made it passed the first round of eliminations where he would be in the top twenty, the first half demon in history.

It's not that InuYasha was weak. Not at all, he was strong, fierce, powerful…but he was still half demon. He'd be going against full demons, full demons who had been fighting all their lives in arena's around the world. Sure, he had trained well under his master, Myoga, a flea demon with a vast majority of knowledge in martial arts and demon fighting styles, as well as Totosai, a sword smith and friend of his father who also knew ancient fighting styles. But a few years worth of extensive knowledge meant little to a life time's worth of experience.

Something these demons had, and something InuYasha didn't.

"Be safe." Kagome whispered, pressing her lips to InuYasha's in a soft, innocent kiss. He smirked back, a canine fang poking out over his bottom lip dangerously.

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

"So, you're really letting him go through with this?" She asked again. Kagome sighed and nodded her head, even as she watched InuYasha train with his best friend and partner, Miroku Houshi, she couldn't help but worry. Miroku was a human and wouldn't do much harm, but anytime InuYasha was in a fight, her heart ached at the worry, the concern that swallowed her whole.

"Yes." She answered in finality. Blue eyes glanced into brown ones. Sango Yomoto, Miroku's girlfriend and her best friend. They had known each other for a long time, and had stuck to each other like glue. She knew InuYasha's dream to be a fighter as well, but she was still worried about her friend.

She sighed and tied her brown hair into a high pony tail, looking over as InuYasha delivered a round house to the punching bag that Miroku was spotting. She smiled as Miroku glared at InuYasha for the force, his royal blue eyes narrowing playfully as his short black hair stuck to his forehead covered in sweat. He was a bit smaller then InuYasha, and not as muscled but he could hold his own.

"You sure?" She tried again. Sango knew Kagome inside and out. She knew that Kagome cared about InuYasha more than anything in the world. She knew she'd give her life for him and she also knew that seeing him get hurt would hurt her just as much. The smaller, petite girl nodded her head again, glancing to him.

Sango smiled sadly.

She was so in love.

"I'm sure. InuYasha was always determined if nothing else, and even if I wasn't supportive, he'd do it. He needs to do it…he needs to know that he's strong…" Kagome mumbled. Glancing back to Sango who nodded her head in understanding.

InuYasha was strong in body, heart and mind…but emotionally, he was a wreck. Since he was young, his life had been one obstacle after another. It was amazing he had lived. He was bullied for being a half breed everyday. He had been tormented by his peers, even his older brother. His mom died when he was young, as well as his father, leaving him alone in the world. Sesshomaru hadn't been much help, with his fighting career he had forgotten about his younger half brother.

InuYasha grew to be angry and bitter at the world. He never had friends, except for Kagome, who he protected with his life. He depended on her just as she depended on him. Both had found each other in the midst of a world who tried to pull them away. And he had found happiness. He opened his heart a little more, gaining the friendship of Miroku and herself alongside Kagome.

But even with that happiness he felt a need, a need to show the world he was better then what they had labeled him as. He had the need to show society that he was strong. Stronger then the Strongest. And that need had boiled in his blood for years, just under the surface, urging him to take action.

Kagome had read it, seen it and finally given into it. She knew InuYasha would never be truly happy unless he had, in his mind, proved himself worth it to the world. So that was where they were, training for his debut against Menomaru, a moth demon, who won bronze two years ago. Kagome took a deep breath, drowning her own worries and inner struggle so that she could support him.

"He'll make it." Kagome whispered. Sango nodded her head, though she had her doubts. InuYasha was strong, but was he strong enough? With a glance back to her boyfriend and friend, she gave a wistful look.

Hopefully he was.

* * *

He held her closely to his heart, hearing the rhythmic beating of hers and the soft sound of her breath being taken in and out. He found it calming his nerves. With a soft smile he kissed her temple gently. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he felt his heart soar above the clouds, around heaven's gates and higher.

She was the reason he had found strength in himself after years of being stripped of it. She was the reason he had found happiness in a life full of cruelty and sadness. She was the reason that he had found love in the hate. She was everything to him. She always would be.

He smiled again, remembering the days of their youth, when she held his hand, standing by his side no matter what happened, always listening to him, understanding what he meant, even when he hadn't said a word. That's why she was here now.

She understood his need to do what he was doing.

She understood everything about him, his body, mind, and heart.

He loved her.

Watching her black eye lashes flutter open gently, her blue eyes slowly becoming clear as she looked into his golden ones. She smiled softly, leaning into his embrace and closing her eyes as she slowly woke herself up.

As he watched her shift against his hold, leaning herself further into his chest he knew that she was the one. She always had been. No matter what fights they got into, no matter what words were thrown in a heated battle, she would always be by his side, holding his hand and waiting for him to come out on top.

That's why he had enough faith in himself to do this. He knew he was the underdog, he knew people were betting on his failure but he also knew that Kagome wasn't one of those people. He knew he would make it, just because Kagome was by his side.

"I love you." He whispered. Both bodies tensed at the sudden rushed confession. But slowly he felt her body relax, watched as a smile fell onto her lips and felt her lips pressed against him in a chaste kiss.

"I love you too." She whispered, holding him close to her, finally allowing the love she had felt for him over the year's, flow into his heart. Finally he understood why she had been there. Because she believed in him, because she trusted him, because she loved him.

His lips pressed hotly against her neck, down the column of her throat and to her collarbone, gently sucking on it as he felt her fingers grasp his shoulders, nails biting at his skin, the soft sounds escaping from her lips spurring him on.

She was meant for him, the fates had been cruel and to apologize they had given him Kagome. He had gladly accepted. He would go through his life, ten times over, if only to see Kagome's smiling face, to feel her lips pressed to his, her voice telling him she loved him.

"InuYasha…" She breathed quietly in the silent room, eyes shut tight as his hands slipped under her shirt, teasingly running down her sides, soft skin heating at the attention. Breaths mingled with one another, panted vows of forever whispered into the dark night as two hearts beat as one.

And strength was found in the love they shared.

* * *

"Tonight's the night." Miroku whispered to the girls. His voice almost cracked as fear spread through his veins as he watched the announcer start. They sat in the front, the deafening roar of fans nearly suffocating them as they watched.

"He'll make it." Sango whispered, holding onto Kagome's hands. Kagome looked to the ring, another roar of cheers washed over them as InuYasha immerged from the side, Menomaru on the other. Menomaru was taller than InuYasha, his sea foam green hair slicked back as two antennas stuck from his head. He smirked to the crowd. He was definitely bigger than InuYasha.

"Die, half breed!" Someone yelled from behind them. Clenching her fist, Kagome ignored him in favour of watching InuYasha stand amongst the crowd. This was one of the most viewed matches of The Demons. Never, in history, had a half breed ever made it into the ring, and now, here he was, standing in all his glory.

"Fight!" The announcer yelled after she was safely standing by the judges. Immediately InuYasha tensed his shoulders, his fists ready as Menomaru pounced. A streak of green hair was all that was seen as he jumped toward InuYasha. InuYasha dodged, ducking down and thrusting his fist forward into Menomaru's gut.

The fight went on for a few minutes; InuYasha getting slashed here and there, blood spraying over the audience. Menomaru seemed t be getting the upper hand. Kagome clenched her fists as she stood, watching as InuYasha fell in a heap on the ground. Tears filled her eyes as her heart ached for him to continue, to get up and show not only him, but the world just how strong he was.

"Please…" She whispered and nearly fainted when she saw the twin dog ears on top of his head twitch. He slowly got up, his knees shaking before he glared at his opponent. And just like that. The match turned around.

Suddenly InuYasha was winning, his blows effectively numbing Menomaru as Menomaru tried haphazardly to hit him back. Menomaru fell to the ground, covered in sickly green blood, panting for air as he glared up at InuYasha.

"I-I can't believe…I was beaten by a half breed…" He whispered before he passed out.

The crowd went silent, watching in amazement as InuYasha stood, looking down at Menomaru, clearly having won the battle. Then, in one instant, they jumped up and cheered.

The Half breed had made it into the next round.

* * *

"You did it!" Miroku cheered and did a fist pump into the air. He bounded over to his friend who was limping into the change room. InuYasha smirked back, shaking his head at his friend's antics as he sat down, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He twitched his right ear and winced.

"Fucking bastard…took a bite…" He murmured as he felt his ear with one hand, feeling the warm liquid of his blood. He sighed and dropped his hand back to cover his face. He could feel the bruises forming, the cuts and scrapes that his skin had held. It had been worth it.

He had heard the silence of the crowd for a heartbeat, then the sudden cheering and clapping when he had won. He had won.

The underdog had won.

* * *

Kagome paced outside the locker room door. She had seen the fight, the blood that was spilt the cries of pain and grunts of violence. She covered her ears with her hands suddenly, trying to physically drown out the sounds that replayed in her head.

Flashes of InuYasha getting hurt entered her mind and she gave into the sobs that wracked her body. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she slide to the ground in front of the door, quick steps were heard and she felt herself wrapped in the arms of her friend, Sango.

She cried against her friends shoulder, trying to block out the pain she had seen in his face as she clutched her shoulder. She had let that happen. She had let him step into the ring.

She had caused him that pain, even if inadvertedly. She felt a rush of tears again before the door behind them opened, out limped InuYasha, changed into jeans and a black T-shirt, his eye turning black, cuts marred his visible skin and his lip busted open. He was leaning on Miroku who had his arm around his shoulder, supporting him as his friend limped.

Upon seeing Kagome's broken soul he pushed off of Miroku, dropping his gym bag he gathered her into his arms, pulling her away from Sango and kissing her temple. She cried harder, seeing him and feeling the cuts, she kissed his lips, clutching his shirt to pull him closer as she cried.

She could taste the blood of his cut lip, shutting her eyes tighter to block reality she kissed him hard, feeling his arms tighten around her body.

"I love you." She whispered, feeling him kiss her again.

"I love _you_." He whispered back, never loosening his hold.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since his first fight; InuYasha was becoming a crowd favourite. He was the underdog of the competition and yet he was fighting his way into the top and was currently in the top five. Each competitor fought once a week, and only once, so that their bodies had time to heal. InuYasha thanked Kami that his body healed like a Demons, only needing a day or so.

Kagome had taken care of him after every fight, helping him relax and staying by his side while trying to keep her tears at bay. She hated watching him get hurt, hated the way the crowd would cheer and ask for more.

Her blue eyes glanced over to the sleeping body beside hers with a soft smile. She leaned down and kissed his sleeping lips, meaning for it to be soft and chaste but was surprised when he suddenly held her body close to his and kissed her passionately.

With a low moan in the back of her throat, Kagome held him closer, letting him roll so that he was laying on top of her, his lips caressing hers in a tender, loving way. She smiled against his lips, feeling his bare body pressed against hers.

"Hey…" He murmured against her lips before opening his sleepy gold eyes. She smiled up at him, her baby blues shining happily.

"Hi." She whispered cutely. He smirked down at her, his furrowed black eyes brows now relaxed. His canines poking out over his bottom lip. His bruises were gone and his cuts were healed. He looked as he had the months before he entered the Demon's ring.

He smiled sweetly then, losing his tough guy stance and just being himself. InuYasha. The one who loved her with all his heart. He had been winning left and right, and all because of Kagome. Because every moment he was thrown down on the hard white floor of the ring he would just glance to Kagome, and there he would see the hope in her eyes, the faith, the worry…the love.

And he would get back up. And fight.

And _win_.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled up at him, holding his face between her soft hands.

"I love you too." She whispered back, letting his mouth cover hers. She would never understand how much he loved her. She would never understand that he fought for her. He had never truly believed he deserved Kagome. He never believed he could protect her so he entered the competition.

He entered to prove he was better then what everyone thought, yes, but he also entered to tell society he was worthy of Kagome. He was strong enough for her. To protect her.

To love her.

* * *

"Another thousand lunges, InuYasha." Miroku tapped the end of his pen to the clipboard in his hand, a training guide made from Myoga and Totosai. InuYasha turned with a growl and flipped him off before setting off for another thousand lunges. Miroku smirked and shook his head, watching as his friends face was set in determination.

"He'll go far." Miroku whispered as he watched InuYasha, calculating his form and his pace. Miroku took in a deep breath and ran his hand through his short black hair, looking over to see Kagome and Sango watching the latest match. Koga vs. Peach man. Koga was currently winning.

"Urgh! That guy is so frustrating! Look how fast he is!" Sango vented. Next week it was InuYasha vs. whoever won this match, which was an easy call for Koga, The Peach man was just too slow. Miroku glanced over to Kagome, watching as her eyes took in every movement that Koga, the wolf demon, made. Her blue eyes glanced back and forth, studying him intently.

Truth be told, even though everyone knew how much Kagome hated these fights, she had helped InuYasha a lot. She had an eye for weaknesses and had helped them bring down a handful of opponents.

"His right leg." Kagome commented as Koga dashed in a zigzag and landed a punch to the gut of Peach Man.

"What about it?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow as she focused on that leg, still not seeing anything.

"His right leg falters a bit. It's only a bit slower than his left." Kagome stood up then and ran to where InuYasha was doing his lunges, talking to him while he continued. Miroku watched as Kagome spoke to him and then saw the grin that found its way on InuYasha's lips. He watched with a smile as InuYasha stood and hugged Kagome pressing kisses on her lips while she laughed.

"You still have another seven hundred and thirty two, InuYasha!" Miroku yelled, breaking their moment. He sighed as he was giving another finger and turned to Sango who was laughing.

He was obviously not appreciated by his best friend's or girlfriend.

* * *

"Remember, right leg." Kagome whispered as InuYasha gave her another kiss before heading to the locker room. He grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. I know."

"Which is your left and right, InuYasha?" He gave her a growl and a playful smack on the side of her behind for teasing him. She laughed and kissed him again, wishing him luck before she ran off to the stadium to find her seat. As he watched her run off, he let his smile fall.

He was scared. Sure, he always got a bit nervous before a fight, but this was Koga Ookami, the prince of Wolf demons and the guy who had one silver, bronze and at one point gold within the last few years. This wasn't a newbie who lucked out but a champion who had done this his whole life.

InuYasha took a few breathes, looking into the mirror. Gold eyes penetrated gold eyes. He took another breath and looked away from himself, stalking out to the ring. He heard the female announcers' voice, riling up the crowd who screamed and cheered around him. Lights flashed left and right, his name being screamed from a few fans here and there, though Koga's fan base was much larger.

He walked out into the ring, his muscles tensed as he felt the heat of the lights above him. He looked to the audience before he caught beautiful blue eyes looking up at him. He smirked down to her, watching as she shouted his name with Sango and Miroku by her side, clapping and screaming louder than anyone.

He felt his heart warm as he turned away from them and got into his stance, Koga appearing before him with a cocky grin to his face. His ice blue eyes flashed as they set upon InuYasha, his tale swishing behind him as he cracked his clawed fingers in arrogance. InuYasha just narrowed his gold eyes. Koga quickly tied his jet black hair in a high pony tail, his bangs just covering a bit of his eyes. InuYasha smirked slightly, his own silver hair streaming down his back.

"Fight!" And then it began.

Koga was fast, pouncing on InuYasha, striking him in the face hard. InuYasha covered with his forearms before pushing Koga off of him. They darted each other's attacks, striking viciously, an unknown fury slowly taking them over as they fought against each other. Claws clashed, skin ripping and blood being sprayed as they continued on.

Kagome held her chest as her heart beat fast in her chest. Koga glanced to see her worried blue eyes and smirked as he landed another strike down on InuYasha's shoulder, forcing him to the ground as blood spilled from his mouth.

"Heh, pathetic half breed. Your girl's mine." He whispered and sneered before landing a violent kick to InuYasha's face, making the other sprawl across the ring as the crowd cheered harder.

InuYasha felt his blood rise at the mention of Kagome. He struggled to rise, trying to aim his next attack for Koga's right leg, but feeling his vision blur as he tried, only to be kneed in the ribs. He hissed in pain as he tried to regain focus, the crowds cheering dying into a dull buzzing sound as his ear was punched roughly.

"You're nothing. You hear? Just a lucky half breed. But I'll end your misery." Koga promised, landing an elbow in the middle of InuYasha's back, a loud grunt was heard as InuYasha collapsed on the ground. The crowd cheered again.

"This is it, _Underdog_. Fit for you, isn't it? You're a filthy mutt, and now you'll be _under_ my _blows_." He taunted. InuYasha lifted his head slightly, brushing his silver hair, matted with his own blood to stare into Kagome's eyes, seeing the tears in them.

"Kagome…" He whispered. He watched as she looked into his eyes, strained to hear her as she spoke to him, and only him through the noise.

"You can do it." She whispered. InuYasha tried to suck in a breath, feeling the love for him in only those few words. His body wracked with unbelievable pain. He slowly rose; standing on shaking legs he took another painful breath, letting the air fill his lungs.

"…Is he going to make it?" Sango asked in a quiet voice. Miroku looked at the way InuYasha shook with pain, wondering the same himself but not wanting to say anything. They both looked to Kagome who would be the most worried, yet she stood calmly between them, her eyes trained on InuYasha with an untold passion.

"To society, he's the underdog. Nothing more." She spoke softly, her hands clasped at her chest. She was still looking at InuYasha, not bothering to look anywhere but at his face.

"But to me," She paused, watching as InuYasha rose with a new determination washing over his face. "He's the champion. Nothing less."

As soon as she had finished speaking InuYasha darted toward Koga with an uncanny speed, his claws digging into Koga's right leg. Koga let out a yelp of pain and gripped InuYasha's shoulders, trying to pry him off of his leg but failing. Again and again, InuYasha landed hit after hit.

The crowd let out deafening yells of victory as the underdog rose from the sea of his own blood, defeating one of the best fighters in the Demons. InuYasha finally landed one deathly blow to Koga's ribs, watching as the wolf demon lay in the middle of the bloody ring, breathing harshly, his eyes glaring at InuYasha who stood above him with a glare of his own.

"No one. And I mean no one, _ever_ talks about my Kagome like that." He whispered before bringing his fist down to Koga's face, knocking out the older champion. There was no such thing as silence as the crowd stood and clapped, screaming and yelling loudly.

* * *

InuYasha stood, his legs barely holding him as the announcer stood next to him, raising his arm and declaring him the victor. He let out a cocky smirk before looking back down to Kagome, who looked up at him like he was her everything.

And for the first time in his life, he felt worthy of it.

* * *

"And as you can see, Ken, InuYasha delivers a deadly stinger to Koga after one crazy flying elbow to the back! Can you believe that the underdog just defeated Koga Ookami?" Kagome shut the T.V off then, not wanting to hear any more about the fight as she wandered back to the large bathroom.

She quietly knocked on the door before entering, smiling as InuYasha lay in the bath, soaking his sore muscles, a small damp towel over his eyes. His ears twitched lightly as she padded her way over to the tub, stripping herself of her clothing, she slipped into the warm water, smiling when she saw his smirk.

He made room for her, pulling her naked body against his, settling her between his legs and kissing her shoulder as the towel slipped from his eyes. She looked up as her back rested against his chest, giving his lips a soft, loving kiss.

"Are you alright? I'm not hurting you, am I?" She asked a bit worried she was reopening the wounds on his chest with her back. He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his large clawed hands on her stomach.

"Kagome, I just went a round with Koga Ookami. I'm pretty sure a little girl like you wouldn't hurt me even if you tried." He whispered into her ear. She gave him a soft nudge with her elbows, smiling when he winced and gave her a kiss on her neck.

"…I'm so proud of you." She whispered after they settled into a silence. His heart tightened as he heard those words. He wanted her, above all else, to be proud of him, to understand why he was doing what he was doing.

"You've fought so hard, InuYasha, and you've made it so far…" She whispered, closing her eyes as she laid her head on the crook of his neck, the warm water surrounding them. He kissed her temple, taking in her scent once again.

"I love you." He whispered. She relaxed into him, letting his heart wash over them as he held her tighter.

* * *

InuYasha had defeated Koga. Something people were still raving about until he had defeated last years' silver, Goshinki, and then defeating a renown fighter, Hakudoshi, who looked more like a little girl then the powerful fighter he was. InuYasha had beaten them all, gaining his place in the last round.

Excitement pumped into his veins as he was announced the winner against Hakudoshi. He let out a full blown smile as he looked to Kagome, ignoring the crowd of thousands cheering his name in favour of her sweet smile.

"Next week you will be fighting last year's world Champion, Sesshomaru!" The crowd gave out an even louder cry of excitement. Brother against brother. InuYasha froze slightly, forgetting that he had indeed watched Sesshomaru's win just last week. As the announcer shook his arm to liven the crowd, a full blown sweep of fear covered his entire being.

"InuYasha…" Kagome murmured against her lips as she looked at his widened eyes and fear struck face. Sesshomaru had always been the biggest obstacle in InuYasha's life.

Sesshomaru Takahashi, older brother to InuYasha Takahashi was always bearing down on him. When their father had left Sesshomaru's mother for InuYasha's _human _mother, Sesshomaru had vowed to destroy his younger brother. When their father had died protecting InuYasha and his mother, Sesshomaru had wanted to rip the tainted heart from InuYasha's chest.

He hated him. Despised him. Loathed him.

He threw him out on the streets to fend for himself in a world that looked down on half breeds. Told InuYasha he was worthless, that no one would ever love him and told him to get out of his sight. InuYasha had been young, and impressionable. The words had struck his heart deeply when his own brother had thrown him out of the house.

"InuYasha?" Kagome shook his shoulder gently in the changing room. She had snuck in after InuYasha had left the ring in a trance like state. She frowned when he didn't answer. Suddenly he pulled her into his lap, straddling him as he breathed in her scent, trying to calm his nerves. The pain of the fight lessening when Kagome wrapped her arms around his bloody form.

"…I'm scared." He whispered. He was lying, of course.

He had been _scared_ when he fought Koga, or even Goshinki, maybe even when he fought that stupid brat, Hakudoshi who slit his stomach open…no, he wasn't scared to fight Sesshomaru.

He was _terrified._

Sesshomaru was his ultimate battle, in and out of the ring and he knew that he would never live with himself if he didn't at least try to fight against him. He had seen the way Sesshomaru had relentlessly battled others, winning within the first five minutes of the half hour fights. He was strong.

He was powerful.

He was relentless.

InuYasha faltered, the thought circling his mind; even as Kagome's soothing lips touched his.

_Would he win this time?_

* * *

"Sesshomaru, I don't think you understand. Your half brother is extremely strong. He may be half human but for a half human he was able to beat everyone." A feminine voiced sounded in the neat, organized office. She stepped into the light, her maroon eyes flashing at him.

He merely ignored her.

Her full ruby red lips slipped into a tight line as she held down her anger, her eyes glaring at him through her straight black bangs, her hair tied in a neat bun at the nape of her neck. She stood tall, taller than most females, with soft pale skin and pointed ears with soft clawed hands; she was the rival of every female in the district.

Kagura Hamada.

The wind sorceress.

"Sesshomaru, don't ignore me." She growled out, annoyed when he dragged his eyes from hers' to rake down her body hungrily. They stared at each other for a while, his smirk evident on his face. She gave in, sighing as she walked over to him, placing herself in his lap and resting her head to his shoulder.

"Don't underestimate your brother." She whispered into the air and kissed his neck. His strong arms wrapped around her smaller form, holding her close to his chest.

"He's a half demon." He replied. She sighed again.

"A half demon who happens to have beaten everyone else."

"That doesn't mean he'll beat me." Sesshomaru spoke as one of his hands rested on her thigh, soothingly rubbing it as his other hand undid her bun, running through her black wavy locks.

"That doesn't mean he _won't._" She spoke before his lips were at her neck, nipping her gently in warning to not offend his ego. She gave a sultry laugh to her mate and pulled him close, letting the warning hang in the air.

* * *

"…He's here." Kagome whispered, seeing Sesshomaru enter the opposite way they had. He hadn't seen them, or he had and chose to ignore them as he walked towards his own changing room. Kagome sighed and looked to InuYasha who had tensed when his eyes had spotted Sesshomaru, even from their distance.

"Be careful…please." She whispered, pulling his face down to hers, holding it between her palms. He smiled at her concern, trying to hide his fear he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her tenderly.

"Aren't I always?" He smirked when she gave him a blank look. He took her small hand in his and walked towards his changing room, only down the hall from Sesshomaru's. The crew was busy setting up the lights and cameras and none of the fans were seated yet.

"I love you." She told him when they stood outside his locker room door. He smiled at her and kissed her once again, feeling a renewed sense of determination flooding him.

"I love you too. Cheer loud." He murmured against her lips before slipping off behind the door, leaving Kagome there, staring after him in concern.

"The loudest." She whispered with a soft smile, turning to leave and find her seat before the crowd of fans tried to destroy her hearing anymore. She was taken over my surprise when she turned to find Sesshomaru standing before her, staring at her, with a look meant to scare her.

It did.

"…Sesshomaru." She whispered to no one in particular. She swallowed thickly, her palms growing moist as her heart beat erratically in her chest, her eyes trained on him, as if he were going to pounce, something she was sure he was capable of. He gave an arrogant tilt of his head upwards, peering down at her.

"Do you really believe he stands a chance against me." He didn't ask, only stated. She felt a the hot heat of fury claw through her, over taking her fear as she tilted her chin up, looking at him with defiance.

"Yes." She answered simply, seeing a flash of anger in his eyes. It died as quickly as it was brought and he sneered at her once more. His face was pale, oval shaped. His features were almost feminine, had they not been covered in malice. He had two magenta strips on each of his cheeks; his eyes were a paler gold then InuYasha's. He was taller as well, at least a head taller.

His silver hair was more tamed then InuYasha's, coming to end longer, just at his knees. He had an air of dominance around him InuYasha didn't carry. But his heart was cold, while InuYasha's was warm.

"You know, Kagome," He said her name in distain. "This isn't a fairytale. This is reality and the underdog doesn't win in reality. He'll come close, but he'll never win. He'll make history, being the first half breed to ever enter the arena, and to make it this far, but he won't win." He let out a small smirk when he saw Kagome's eyes flash dangerously.

She moved to him, standing only a few inches away, he could hear the drumming of her heart as she glared up at him, her blue eyes narrowed with anger as she got in his face. He gave her credit for being brave but glared down at her, waiting for her reply.

"You obviously do not know InuYasha." She whispered in determination before turning on her heel and walking away from him. He stared after her, watching as she stomped off from him with a fascination.

He had never seen anyone, not since the death of his father and that mutt's mother, believe in InuYasha as much as she did. The way her spoke about him, the way her eyes peered into his told him she believed in his younger brother more than anyone in the world.

* * *

"It's almost time." Kagome whispered. She looked across the stadium to see Sesshomaru's mate, Kagura Hamada looking back at her. Both women gave each other a curt nod, a sign of respect but both had an underling message.

"He'll win." Kagome whispered after looking back at the ring, seeing the announcer step onto the stage with a smile on her face. The crowd was bigger than ever. People from all over the world buying seats for the fight of the century. Never had a half breed made it here and never had one been so close to victory. The fans were split in half. Some cheering for InuYasha, cheering for him making this far, while the other half was cheering for Sesshomaru, the winner of the last two years since he entered.

Kagome held her clasped hands over her chest as she heard the announcer start, the lights flashing wildly around them, nearly blinding her as she stood up, along with Miroku and Sango, when they saw InuYasha enter the ring, wearing red fighting shorts and a red wife beater. He stood tall, overlooking the crowd until he found Kagome's eyes.

"I love you." They both whispered before the lights flickered to the other side, entering Sesshomaru, who wore the same outfit in white. It was tradition for the last round winners to wear their heritage color. InuYasha's should have been white but he had refused to wear it.

"_Why wear it when he threw me out of my heritage? I haven't been part of his family since I was five. I'm my own person and besides…" He had smirked when he held up his outfit for Kagome, "My favourite color's red."_

The air was thick with tension as the brothers stood across each other. Sesshomaru didn't even bother looking at him much, which angered InuYasha even more. The thumping of his heart was about ready to explode as they bowed to each other in respect, though both not meaning it.

This was it. This was the fight he had been ready for. He hadn't realized it until he stood there now; lights' blazing down on him, cheers heard by millions of fans, but this was the fight that he had been waiting for since he was kicked to the streets all those years ago.

He was meant to fight Sesshomaru.

And even if he had lost or won, InuYasha thought, as he stood in the ring with a crowd of fans cheering his name, his best friends at the front with the love of his life, he knew he had earned his right to be happy, finally.

"Fighter's get ready." The female announcer started as she got out of the way of the fight.

"Fight!" And then it began.

* * *

The crowd was cheering louder than ever, screams of excitement rang through the ring as Sesshomaru pounced toward InuYasha, who managed to dodge just in time. The fight had been the longest Sesshomaru had ever fought, nearing the ten minute mark. InuYasha had already gotten injured by Sesshomaru's claws slashing down his shoulder

He dodged another but wasn't able to avoid the next one. Sesshomaru held him by his throat, his claws started to glow sickly neon green. Poison Claw. One of Sesshomaru's most famous attacks. Many had lost their lives to this very attack.

"Time to die, baby brother." Sesshomaru sneered. He watched as InuYasha struggled and smirked. He was about to clamp his fist down, breaking InuYasha's windpipe when InuYasha suddenly brought his feet up and kicked Sesshomaru in the throat, sending him back.

"Not this time, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha screamed loudly, almost being drowned out by the crowd who was amazed and shocked that he had managed to get Sesshomaru off him and avoid the poison claw. Sesshomaru stared at him in shock and anger, his ego slowly being bruised by a half demon. He narrowed his eyes as his younger brother stood, holding his right shoulder and wincing in pain.

"You may think of me as nothing more than a half demon, Sesshomaru." InuYasha started, straightening his posture to stand tall, though the blood still seeped out of his shoulder.

"But I am _more_ than that. And I _will _beat you." Sesshomaru glared and darted forward with a speed no one had seen coming. InuYasha was suddenly tackled to the ground with Sesshomaru on top of him. The struggle started as they dodged and landed attacks.

Kagome stood by the sidelines watching with fear and hope as InuYasha was slowly being hit again and again. She held back the tears that threatened her eyes but whimpered lightly when Sesshomaru had managed to punch him in the gut, making InuYasha gasp painfully.

Sango held her friends hand, watching as their friend was being tossed around, much worse than any of the other fights. Her heart pounded as she watched InuYasha being punched in the chest painfully.

Miroku stood and clenched his fists, willing InuYasha to fight in his mind. His jaw tensed as he saw InuYasha sprawled on the floor, covered in his own blood, struggling for breath.

"Come on InuYasha…" He whispered, his heart thudding painfully as he watched his best friend being clawed at.

"You can do it." Sango whispered as well, holding Kagome's hand tightly.

InuYasha struggled to stand, barely being able to see as his body screamed out in pain. He tried to dodge the next of Sesshomaru's poison claws but was too slow. He felt Sesshomaru's hand slammed through his gut, reappearing on the other side of his back.

Silence. The crowd was silent; whispers were thrown back and forth as InuYasha slumped forward, his body giving up on him. Sesshomaru smirked and pulled his hand out of his brothers' stomach.

"The underdog never wins." He whispered as his brother fell to the ground, a gaping hole in his stomach. Sesshomaru stood above him, looking down at him in victory, waiting for the announcer to declare him winner. The crowd held in a breath as even the announcer stood in complete shock.

Kagome felt her breath leave her lungs as she saw InuYasha fall to the ground, without another thought she ran to the ring, security guards holding her back as that released a chain reaction of the crowd roaring, some in victory others in shock.

Had the underdog just lost?

"InuYasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as tears fell from her eyes, her voice hoarse from her yelling as men tried to carry her off. She fought with all her might, her heart beating painfully as she watched InuYasha struggle to look at her. He was covered in blood, his blood.

His eyes squinted as he focused to see Kagome's crying face, her heart breaking at the sight as she beat her fists wildly against the guards.

"K-Kagome…" He whispered, holding a clawed hand out for her. She fought harder, shoving the guards away with the help of Sango and Miroku who had finally caught up with Kagome and were helping her. She pushed her way through, the crowd watching and screaming as the small girl fought every one off.

She ran to the side of the ring, reaching her hand as far as she could, tears falling as their fingers brushed together. She felt her soul break when she couldn't reach him, with another burst of tears she reached further, overextending her arm painfully but feeling relief when she held his hand in hers.

"Please…Please, InuYasha, don't die!" She screamed over the loud cheers of the crowd, trying to hold back her sobs as she found it hard to do much else. He gripped her hand harder, watching her cry over him. He loved her so much.

With everything he had, he crawled towards her, feeling blood seep from his stomach and shoulder, he was inches away from her face.

"I love you." She whispered as she pressed her lips against his, tears still flowing from her eyes. He kissed her back, feeling power rush through his veins as he did.

"I-I… love you too. And I'll fight…for you, for _us_." He whispered before he kissed her again and held the ropes above him, pulling his weak body from the ground. He saw Kagome being taken back by the guards, but she still looked into his eyes, telling him just how much she believed in him, how much she understood him.

How much she loved him.

He looked back to Sesshomaru who had been in shock as he watched Kagome fight her way to his younger brother and the fact that his younger brother had been able to move at all. He straightened his posture again, the power in his veins numbing the pain in his body.

"Sesshomaru." He glared at him.

"Today is the day the underdog wins. The day _I_ win." He whispered before he got into stance. Sesshomaru followed, though his mind was still in shock that just a mere girl could give the half breed so much power.

They looked to the announcer who had been just as shocked and she merely nodded, letting the fight continue. She watched with amazement as InuYasha fought on, her own heart melting in favour of the underdog, as well as most of the crowd who were standing and jumping, yelling with wild abandonment.

"Go InuYasha!" The crowd roared as InuYasha landed a full punch to Sesshomaru's jaw, causing a bit of blood to spew from his mouth. Kagura stood up in astonishment as her mate was being beaten, slowly, but surely.

Kagome felt her heart beat wonderfully fast as InuYasha started landing kick after kick, punch after punch. He had dug his claws into his shoulder, gaining blood before slashing at Sesshomaru with his attack,

"Blades of Blood!" The crowd was in an uproar when the blades managed to hit Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru stood in shock as his younger brother landed another punch to his gut, falling down in pure shock he felt InuYasha's claws dig into his chest, nearing his heart, only to stop.

His eyes slowly rose to meet InuYasha's, who was looking at him with pure determination, his claws dug deeply into his chest.

"This is it, Sesshomaru. I've won." InuYasha spoke before he stood up, pulling his claws from Sesshomaru's chest with a sick sound. Sesshomaru could have stood up, could have fought on and broken his little neck…but as he saw InuYasha standing above him, he saw something he never would have thought.

His father.

The way InuYasha looked at him, with not anger or disgust but just self satisfaction made him think back to their great father, who had always been strong, but had never abused it. InuYasha was more like their father than Sesshomaru had ever liked to admit and because of that he had always been angry with him, but sitting in a pool of his own blood with his brother there he understood something.

InuYasha was strong. His heart was stronger than perhaps, even Sesshomaru's.

He watched as InuYasha looked back to Kagome who cheered her heart out, screaming louder than anyone in the crowd, tears streaming down her face as she screamed his name.

He glanced to see his younger brother smiling at her with love. He was defeated. Sesshomaru had been defeated.

"And InuYasha is the winner!" The announcer yelled in her microphone, another roar of cheering was brought on as the underdog took home the victory.

* * *

"Hey Underdog." Miroku smirked as InuYasha walked through the doors of his home. He gave a roll of his eyes and glared at his best friend.

"It's been three years, Miroku. Let it go." InuYasha growled out as he hung up his jacket, throwing his keys on the small oak table that sat near the front entrance, a picture of him and Kagome on their wedding day shining brightly on the table.

It had been three years since InuYasha won the championship of the Demons. Three years since he had retired. When asked if he'd continue, he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, stating,

"_Nah. I've proved my point; I rather leave with it proven then fuck up and lose the point. Seriously, think about that. That would suck." _And he had walked off the ring, wrapping an arm around Kagome and walking off.

He had kept his title in the history books as the first half demon, half human to ever step foot in the arena as a fighter and the first to ever win the championship title.

InuYasha walked to the living room, seeing Miroku and Sango sitting on the couch, smiling over at him, he smirked back, before glancing at the shelf over the flat screen TV that sat in the living room. There, on the shelf, was a large golden trophy, with two glass crystal plaques on either side, the awards he won three years ago.

He shook his head and walked towards the kitchen where he saw Kagome humming to herself and swaying her hips, ear phones in her ears. He smirked lightly as he watched her petite body move seductively in front of him.

He made his way over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against his hard chest, his lips at her neck gently. He chuckled at the surprise sound she squealed before pulling her ear phones out and glaring at him.

"Don't scare me!" She gave him a nudge with her elbow. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips gently, feeling her relax against his body.

"How's my wife doing?" She smiled at him brightly, relaying how great she was doing. They had married only a year after InuYasha had won. And both were still as happily in love as they had been the night InuYasha won.

"Now get away from me and get ready for dinner! They'll be here any minute!" Kagome gave him a slight shove as she moved around the kitchen getting the dinner ready for her guests. He smirked and shook his head, after giving her a playful pat on her behind and walking back to the living room to sit directly in between Sango and Miroku.

"Uhm…wrong spot." Miroku glared at his best friend as his girlfriend was suddenly a body away from him. InuYasha ignored them to turn the TV up, watching as Koga got punched in the face and sprawled across the white ring.

"That guy is never going to win." InuYasha muttered as Sango laughed at the face Miroku made. They didn't sit and watch long before they decided to help Kagome in the dining room. After setting the dinner spots InuYasha heard a ring at the door. Making his way over to the door he opened the door and smirked lightly at his older brother and his mate.

"Sesshomaru, Kagura. Good to see you two." He pulled the door open wider and let his brother and sister in law enter. Kagura placed a soft kiss on his cheek before moving to hug Kagome who had appeared only a few seconds later. They chatted immediately, Sango joining them.

In the three years after the fight, InuYasha and Sesshomaru had tried a hand in speaking to each other. They still had tension flowing between them, but InuYasha had learned to let it go. He had beaten him. He had shown him he was worth being happy and because of that, he no longer hated Sesshomaru. And because of _that_, Sesshomaru had no longer felt hatred to InuYasha, who had proved himself a member of the family.

"How's training?" InuYasha asked as Sesshomaru and he walked towards the dining room. Sesshomaru sat down, telling him he had started following Totosai and Myoga's training a bit, though mostly sticking to his own, he had won the last few years after the fight with InuYasha. They may not love each other like family, but they had grown to respect each other and someday, maybe more.

"Miroku get your hand off my thigh immediately or I am going to stab you in the face with this butter knife." Sango said through clenched teeth. The others laughed as Miroku smoothly slipped his hand off her thigh and clasped it in his lap.

As InuYasha looked around he felt a small slice of pride fill his heart. Here he was, with the family he had nearly lost and the best friends he had always known, with his loving wife by his side. He smirked as he looked over to the living room, the light reflecting off the trophies.

From where he sat he could see his name in scripted with the title of Champion under it, on all the trophies. He smirked gently, gold eyes flashing from the trophies to the dinner table. Kagome sat to his right, Sesshomaru to his left with Kagura beside him and then Sango and then Miroku. They were all laughing about something Miroku had said, enjoying each other's company.

He smirked and looked over to see Kagome looking at him, holding his hand on his lap as she squeezed it gently.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled and squeezed her hand back.

"I love you too." He whispered back, looking into her blue eyes, seeing the hope, faith, trust and love he had seen that night three years ago.

To society he was the underdog, to her, he had been the champion.

He smirked and leaned in, kissing her lips lightly as Kagura and Sango awe'd, Miroku whooped and Sesshomaru gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like a gag at the back of his throat. InuYasha pulled back and smiled, looking into Kagome's eyes.

The underdog _always_ wins.

* * *

A/N: YES. You don't even understand how excited I was to upload this story! I finished it a while ago but I kept forgetting...

So I really like this story and was inspired when I realized how movies started making the 'Underdog's get close to winning, changing the course of history and opening minds because of how much they accomplish, yet they never actually _win_ anymore (They're trying to give a surprise twist where the underdog doesn't win anymore) But fuck that noise.

The underdog is supposed to win!

Anyways! Some of my reviewers have been asking me if I'm going to continue writing fanfics, and unfortunately I will have to say no.

This past week a few friends of mine were teasing me about my old fanfictions and I got an intense desire to write again. So I sat down, intending to write a sequel for_ 'Our Last Summer'_ when it struck me.

I just couldn't do it.

I started a new document at least five times before I realized that I just can't write fanfictions anymore. The desire will always be there, but the will just slowly faded away.

That isn't to say I'm not writing anymore, occasionally I write in my manuscript that I hope to one day finish, but as for fanfiction, I think that chapter of my life has come to a close.

If I do write again, it'll be far and few in between. (Just because the chapters is closed, doesn't mean I can't re-open it.)

I love you, thank you for sticking with me through a better part of my writing life, you mean the world to me.

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
